Auggie Anderson
Auggie Anderson is currently the head of the CIA's Office of Special Projects, a unit mandated to "interface amongst the various directorates and help exploit efficiency opportunities to minimize bureaucracy." He was previously the head of the Technical Operations Department within the Domestic Protection Division. Before joining the DPD, Auggie was a special forces soldier and CIA operative but was blinded while on a mission in Iraq. Originally, he stated that he had lost his sight when he had left the humvee to check what he thought was a dead dog but turned out to be a disguised IED. Auggie truly understands bureaucracy, but doesn't seem to like it, speaking with contempt of the 7th Floor. He also has vast knowledge of the CIA and according to Joan, has the place wired. Early Life Not much is known about Auggie before he joined the CIA. In Episode 01x04 "No Quarter", it is revealed that Auggie's full name is August Anderson, but his friends call him Auggie. Also in the episode, he states that his ability to lie well is due in part to having four 'mean-ass' older brothers. In Episode 01x11 "When the Leevee Breaks", Auggie states that he was an Eagle Scout, the highest rank one can achieve in the Boy Scouts. When he was in high school, he won the wrestling state championship twice. At this age, Auggie already had advanced computer skills. Incident in Tikrit It wasn't until Episode 02x07 "Half a World Away" that Annie learned the full truth behind Auggie's blindness. In 2007, Auggie was attached to the 82nd Airborne Division and held the rank of Captain. His unit was comprised of Jason, Chris, Billy, and Nasir, who was an Iraqi soldier. General Oubash gave the greenlight for the unit to find and kill an Iraqi who was known as the Jack of Diamonds of the Terrorist Deck. On the way to Tikrit, Nasir stops the humvee as he sees an obstacle in the road and after discussion with a goatherder, shoots at the dog carcass. The ensuing explosion leads Auggie to order Billy to find another road to Tikrit. At the safe house, Auggie is giving his unit their orders when Billy is shot and killed by the Jack of Diamonds from the rooftop. In the ensuing gunfight, Chris is wounded, forcing Nasir tend to the wounded soldier while Jason covered Auggie's entrance into the safe house. Auggie quickly eliminates the Jack of Diamonds as well as his bodyguards. After making sure the man on the card matches the deceased man before him, Auggie overhears on the deceased terrorist's radio of a trap being set. Overlooking the scene of where his unit is, Auggie sees Nasir running away from Jason and Chris after throwing his backpack under the humvee. Realizing the danger, Auggie attempts to warn his men of the imminent threat but as he nears the humvee, it explodes, killing Jason and Chris while permanently blinding him. At a jazz festivel in Istanbul, Auggie overhears Nasir's familiar voice and confirms that Nasir is in fact a terrorist named Khani. With help from the flight attendent Franka, he is able to trap Khani on a cargo plane and wins but decides not to go through with his revenge. Once the plane lands in Washington D.C., the FBI lead by Agent Rossabi take Khani into custody. Personality Auggie has a dry, witty, and sarcastic sense of humor. He frequently makes blind jokes and manages to help cheer up Annie Walker whenever she needs it. He and Annie are very close, and he continuously provides her with mentoring/help/support. He is a positive person and seems to be well-liked. In music, he listens to Charles Mingus, an American Jazz musician but before the incident in Iraq, he didn't like jazz. Presumably, Auggie began to like the genre sometime after his injury. Skills and Abilities Auggie is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, even blind, and occasionally teaches Annie how to effectively fight. From an early age, his skills with computers was highly advanced and, coupled with his athletic ability, eventually led the CIA to recruit him. As a result of his blindness, Auggie has to rely mostly on his hearing and, in result, has shown to be able to pick up on sounds and what their source is at a far faster rate then normal people usually do, something that has often come in handy. Relationships 'Annie Walker' From the moment they first met in the pilot episode, Annie and Auggie instantly clicked together, with him helping her out when she needed it and giving her advice since she was new to the CIA. The two then quickly became from good, to best friends and confidants, soon reguarly going out for drinks and hanging out together, forming a strong friendship. Annie soon began to rely heavily on Auggie whenever she is on a field mission. Auggie is usually able to joke with Annie and make her feel better whenever she's upset, always offering her advice, as seen the other way around. It has been seen that Annie is not as comfortable when dealing with other tech operatives as she is with him, having difficulty when changing to a new tech operative. Auggie and Annie's relationship strengthens as the series progresses, the two regularly going out for drinks at Allen's Tavern a bar frequented by many of their CIA colleagues,. They also work out to together with Auggie helping Annie improve her hand-to hand combat skills. Annie has stated in Season 3 episode 2 Sound and Vision, that she considers Auggie her best friend. Auggie has even repeatedly put his career and job on the line for Annie throughout the series whenever she is in trouble, sometimes even going against given orders in order to help or save her. It is also something of a running gag throughout the show that Auggie can somehow always track Annie down to her exact location, often surprising her whenever she's easily found. The 3rd episode of Season 3, The Last Thing You Should Do, when Auggie is held by Somali Pirates, Annie shows immense concern for his safety . The following episode the Speed of Life when Annie sees Auggie presumebly for the first time since his return from Africa she happily and enthusiastically tackles him in a hug. In the 4th episode of Season 3, This is Not America, Annie and Auggie are both re-instated to the DPD. When Annie sees him in his office she stops by to talk to him and the two hug warmly. She asks him about his scraped and bloodied hand which Auggie tries to shake off however Annie doesn't buy it very suspicious of his dodging her question. In the next episode'' Hello Stranger'' Annie confronts Auggie about his broken off enagement and fight at Allen's the two make a promise to talk more in depth later on. Although the two keep their relationship strictly friendly, several episodes have hinted that there is some romantic and possibly even sexual tension between the two; Auggie often jokingly flirts with Annie as he gives details of her missions, often reguarly checking in with her when she is on the field. Auggie has repeatedly put his job and career on the line for Annie throughout the series when she is in trouble, often trying to help her out and even going against orders in order to help or sometimes even save her. Season 3 episode 9 Suffragette City strongly shows this when he goes to high extremes in order to prove Annie's innocence when she is accused of being a traitor to the CIA (being in a coma due to a gunshot wound to the chest caused by Lena Smith), even going as far as to threaten to resign from his job. It became something of a running gag in the show that Auggie is almost always able to track and easily locate Annie. Even in Season 3 episode 16, Lady Stardust when she finds him in her room waiting for her, obviously shocking her, and when she asks him how he found her he answers, "You left me a voicemail." It is finally implied that Auggie came to finally realize the depth of his feelings for Annie in Season 3 in the episode'' Suffragette City'' when Annie nearly dies at the end of the episode. Later in the season when Annie goes after Lena in Russia, Auggie calls her telling her to come home when things become too dangerous. When Annie shows reluctance to come home, Auggie insists she return telling her that he had "things he needed to say to her face-to-face, important things", even almost begging her to come home. After she comes home, and returns to Langley he is waiting for her near the elevator and the two embrace in a much relieved hug. However, Auggie continuously puts off talking with her about the subject throughout the season. In Scary Monsters and Super Creeps Auggie tells Annie that Joan pulled strings in order for her not to go back to the de-briefing farm Blue Bonnet. Annie is confused by this saying that she thought that Joan would have probably wanted her gone for a while. Auggie says that perhaps Joan did it beause she like her too, heavily implying that he means himself as well. He then gives her a old army blanket of his that he had intended to give her anyway in order to keep her warm in Blue Bonnet. Annie is touched she accepts the blanket and gives Auggie a warm hug saying thank you gratefully. In Quicksand Annie and Auggie finally go to Allen's Tavern, Annie fixates on her finding her missing asset however she finally stops in order for Auggie to tell her what he had been wanting to tell her since she had come home. Instead of admitting his feelings he tells her that he is to deploy to Iraq the following day, saying that Operation Proper Exit has chosen him to help a Private with Post Traumatic Stress. He apologizes for not telling her sooner but reiterates that it had happened so quickly and she had been so busy with escaping from Russia and integrating back into the CIA. While surprised by his news Annie shoves off his apology and insists that this trip will be very good for him. Auggie says the trip will be short and he is just going because he was called. Annie dedicates a toast to him. In the season 3 winter finale Lady Stardust, Auggie drops hints of his feelings for Annie, even asking her if she had feelings for Eyal, confusing her as to why he was asking such a question. This eventually leading him to asking her out when the two are on a plane ride home together and her accepting. However, Auggie later shows up that night at her house explaining to her that he "wanted to talk now". He then tells her that there was a conversation he had been hoping to have with her for some time, but that he could never find the right time to have it. When Annie asks what he wanted to talk about, he finally admits his feelings for her by kissing her. When Annie says that she's "glad they're having this talk" he smiles widely before the two kiss yet again. 'Joan Campbell' Joan Campbell is Auggie's direct superior as she is the head of the DPD. Despite her cool exterior, Joan tries to help Auggie move on and accept the fact he is no longer sanctioned for fieldwork in (Episode 01x03) 'South Bound Suarez'. On the flipside, she is not above giving him a threat when he goes rogue temporarily with Natasha Petrovna in (Episode 01x07) "Communication Breakdown". Auggie respects Joan enough that he feels uncomfortable going behind her back when Arthur orders him to keep her in the dark about Auggie's mission to give Liza Hearn a False Flag. 'Natasha Petrovna' Auggie once had a year long relationship with Natasha Petrovna, a Russian hacker who believes that information should not be controlled by anyone. When the CIA denied his request for a Close and Continuing and ordered him to leave Natasha, Auggie left for Iraq though he loved her. When they meet again, at Data Tech (a convention where over 1,000 hackers sit down with law enforcement to swap ideas), Natasha slaps Auggie still bitter at him for abadoning her years ago. During their reunion she learns of his blindness and intially is hestaite to help him. However (with Annie's encourgament) Auggie is able to presuade her and the two meet at the same location they were supposed to years ago. He talks about how he was blinded and finally comes clean about why he ended their relationship saying that he is a CIA operative. Natasha is still wary about helping him because of this new information, however Auggie promises to protect her. Their meeting is ambushed and Auggie barely is able to save Natasha by a speeding SUV that attempts to mow her down. Auggie pulls her out of the way into nearby bushes and is frantic when he discovers that she has fled. Joan and the team determine that the SUV was carrying the Russian Mafia and soon disband their investigation citing the Mafia is F.B.I terrority. Auggie is furious arguing that he gave Natasha his word that he would protect her but Joan orders him not to contact her again saying that she isn't the CIA's concern any longer. That same night Auggie goes to his apartment and is shocked by Natasha's presence. She asks who was in the SUV asking if it was the CIA he says that it wasn't that it was the Russians. Natasha explains that they eventually strong armed her into helping them. Now she says she is always going to be in danger unless she goes completely off of the grid. She mentions that she is leaving town to join a underground hacking group and offters Auggie a place in it. Auggie seemingly agrees and the two depart on a train bound for Canada. During their time on the run they have to swtich trains because the Russians are still following Natasha. Once on a different train they reconile and talk about their falied relationship, Auggie citing that he never wanted to break up with her but says that they might of broken up anyway because they were so diferent, he wanted children, wanted her to move to in with him. and she didn't. As they are talking Natasha creates fake passports to fool the train security. Auggie contiunes by saying that following the CIA's orders to break up with her was one of the worse choices he made because he loved her and still does, Natasha passionately kisses him and the two make love in their train compartment. Train security come and much to the couple's happiness Natasha's fake passports meet their standards. The two then contiune to kiss however are intterupted by a knock at the door. Auggie is immediately suspicsous knowing that it can't be security warns Natasha not to open the door, she doesn't listen. The couple are then set upon by two Russian assailnts, they quickly start to beat both Auggie and Natasha. Thinking fast Auggie asks Natasha. how many men are there she says two and Auggie is soon able to incaptiate both men first by using the baggage hold above them to knock one out then by yelling for Natasha. to shut off the lights. He is then able to fling both asslaints out of the now broken train compartment window. The F.B.I soon start to gain on them. knowing their time is short, Natasha tells Auggie to leave her but he refuses to abandon her a second time. Natasha asks Auggie if she didn't have the source code for him would he still have helped her. Auggie tells her he would have still helped her even if she didn't have the code. Natasha says that she hoped that was his answer and happily gives him a flash drive containing the source code. The two embrace warmly she kisses him tearfully tells him that she loves him and says good-bye, Natasha. then jumps off of the train they are on leaving Auggie behind and once again heartbroken yet with a closure he didn't have during their first break-up. 'Liza Hearn' His most recent relationship was with Liza Hearn, but when Annie found out about the relationship, Auggie admitted that he only got close to her so he could find out who the leak was. 'Parker' Parker is the younger sister of Billy, one of the soldiers in his unit on the Jack of Diamonds mission in Tikrit. Billy's family held a memorial service to honor what would have been Billy's 30th birthday, which Auggie was initially hesitant to attend, until Annie convinces him it is the right thing to do. Auggie and Parker click and Parker later tries to call it off, thinking it is a bad idea to get together, but the two share a kiss and end up sleeping together nonetheless. Parker later on prepares to leave for a term of service in the Peace Corps. When Auggie finds out it will be in dangerous Eritrea, he at first tries to convince her to get a change of assignment, but eventually gives up when Parker asks him to simply be happy for her. Later, he goes to Africa in order to propose to her while she's on vacation, which she gleefully accepts, but in an ensuing hostage situation involving pirates and ransom negotiations, he admits to her that he works for the CIA, which leaves her shaken and confused. At the end of the episode, he asks her to marry him again, and she accepts-- yet in the following episode, she tries to leave him. After convincing her to stay one more night, Auggie wakes up to the sound of a cabbie honking his horn. Despite his best and desperate efforts, Parker gives him back the engagement ring and leaves him, telling him goodbye, leaving Auggie heartbroken and distraught. As a result, he slightly trashes up his apartment before leaving for Allen's Tavern. While there, he becomes drunk and engages in a fight when another patron realizes he's inebriated and tries to get him to stop. Auggie get's angry at the patron and ends up smashing a beer bottle over the patron's head. The fight lands Auggie in jail for assault and Arthur is forced to come bail him out. Auggie had taken over the Office of Special Projects shortly before the incident, but lost the promotion due to the tussle. Parker eventually comes back, seeking help from Auggie when her parents face financial trouble. Auggie hesitantly helps her out with the help of a few friends he knows. When the two see each other, for what is implied to be the last time, Auggie asks her why she specifically came to him while there were other guys out there who could have helped her. This, in which, she responds because she "doesn't know those other guys" before admitting that she wanted to see him and that she misses him. When Auggie expresses bitterness over how she ended their relationship, Parker firmly says that she had loved him and that she wanted to make their relationship work and tried to, but that it just couldn't. Auggie tells her he's sorry before telling her that that had to be the last time they ever saw each other again and says, "Goodbye, Parker." She tells Auggie goodbye as well before she leaves. Gallery COVERT-AFFAIRS-Fool-in-the-Rain-7-550x364.jpeg|Annie Walker, Auggie, and Jai Wilcox. Covert-affairs-auggie article story main.jpeg|Natasha Petrovna with Auggie in Communication Breakdown Covert affairs 0.jpeg|Annie Walker shakes hands with Jai Wilcox whilst Auggie watches. ImagesCALPMUF4.jpg|Annie Walker helps Auggie move in Walter's Walk. ImagesCAK3264L.jpg|Auggie and Annie Walker. Covert-Affairs-cast.jpg|The cast of Covert Affairs. Auggie.jpg Aug and ann.jpg Covaffai.jpg vlcsnap-2011-07-12-23h27m39s74.png|Auggie speaks to Annie Walker in The Outsiders. vlcsnap-2011-07-12-23h31m01s0.png|Auggie after listening to Annie Walker's cover work phone and hearing a worried Danielle Brooks in The Outsiders COVERT-AFFAIRS-World-Leader-Pretend-Season-2-Episode-10-16-550x366.jpg Covert-bang-and-blame.jpg 350811.JPG Category:Characters